


Holding It Down

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Gabe has been a cranky ass all day, and Jack wants to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately, the only bottom they’re going to reach is the contents of their stomachs.





	Holding It Down

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> One of the very rare occasions where Gave gets sick he waves off Jack in warning, Jack insists that he needs his help and that being sick is nothing to be ashamed of and quickly realises the real reason why Repear tells him to leave
> 
> Warning: graphic depictions of vomit to follow.

Gabe had been incessantly cranky all day. Not that Gabriel Reyes was a ray of sunshine any day, but today in particular, he was biting at everyone. There was no fuse to his temper, just gunpowder and sparks. For most everyone, they were excited to get away from him at the end of the day, for Jack, however, it was just beginning.

It wasn’t uncommon for those beneath Gabe to come to Jack Morrison for advice in trying to get on the good side of his cantankerous boyfriend. He always told them the same thing. “I can’t help you kid. I’m on his bad side too.” Not really, but Jack knew that Gabe really enjoyed making people think he was all tooth, no fluff.

Today, however, even Jack seemed to have earned the ire of Gabe as he came in, took one look at Jack, and turned the other way.

“Hey! Hey, slow down! Where’s the fire?” Jack called after him, abandoning his newspaper and cup of coffee in the common room to chase him down.

Gabe kept walking, grunting some in response, his strides making even Jack’s long legs have to work a little harder. “What’s the matter with you today?”

No response. Gabe got like this sometimes, and Jack knew that more than most, but all the same…he couldn’t help but let it get to him this time. “I’m sorry. Whatever it was that I did, you know I would never mean to upset you.”

That got him, and all at once, Gabe stopped mid stride, turning dark eyes to fall upon his lover’s smooth-shaven features. “You did nothing. Alright? Just…drop it. Go read your paper.”

“You’re sweating,” Jack said quietly, reaching to brush his cheek, just for Gabe to hiss and grab his wrist tighter than he meant to. “You’re burning up.”

He grit his teeth, before releasing his lover’s wrist and turning to move off down the hall. “I hope you’re going to lay down.”

“If I said I were, would you leave me be?” Gabe asked, his breathing a little labored.

Jack caught up to him. “No. Not unless you’re going to go see Angela.”

“Sure. I’m going to see Zeigler.”

“You’re lying.”

“Jack—” He hissed suddenly, whirling about. “Go.” He grit out.  
  
Jack started to protest, but the wet rumbling belch that left Gabriel’s lips caught him off guard. Before he could register what was happening, Gabe turned away and wretched a wave of thick, pale vomit onto the floor, splattering audibly on the tail end of another deep belch.

Not but a second passed before a second wave came spraying from his mouth, projecting further out with another wet slap as it hit the tiled floor.

Jack buried his face in his arm as he gagged, trying to rub Gabriel’s back as tears began to swim in his eyes. The smell seemed to permeate, each and every loud retching gag echoed in his ears, and his stomach easily began to churn in earnest as he could feel every muscle tensing in Gabriel’s back as he vomited.

The gagging wouldn’t stop for Jack, as much has he tried to fight it to be there for Gabe. Between the smells and the sound, and remembering the vision of those first two waves of vomit, he knew his stomach was done for. “Oh…oh god…” Jack gagged again, and with it came the acrid taste of still hot black coffee and bile up and out onto the floor, dark as could be.

“Told ya…to go…” Gabe whispered, trying to stifle a dry heave that still had too much bass to it to be unheard, leaving Jack to bring up another small mouthful of bile, coffee, and a little of the muffin he’d snacked on.

Jack whimpered softly, holding his stomach still, one last weak gag leaving his lips. “I know.”

Gabe sighed, wiping his own mouth of the back of his hand, shaking and trembling. “I’m sick. I admit it. You win.”

“Do I?” Jack asked, not opening his eyes.

“Probably not. You’ve probably already got it.” Gabe chuckled.

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d hate you.” Jack grumbled, leaning up and letting Gabe direct him to the wall.

“I’ll go to Angela, you to get away from this mess. I promise.” Gabriel’s voice was softer now, sympathetic to Jack’s misery.

“Alright...I’m holding you to it.”

“You can’t even hold your stomach…”

Jack peeked his eyes open just enough to glare at him. Gabe shrugged,  unfazed by the look.

“Go. I’ll come tuck you in later,” Jack promised him, and Gabe gave him a rare smile.

“Now I’m holding  _you_  to it.”


End file.
